In forming such flow deflectors, a number of different manufacturing techniques have been employed. In one such prior manufacturing technique, the individual blades of the stator were machined in segments and subsequently secured together to form the complete stator structure.
In another prior manufacturing method, the blade patterns were pegged into a shell ring prior to forming the sand mold thereabout. A problem arose in such manufacture in that variations in spacing and profile occurred in the patterns so that the stator was not completely uniform for providing a completely balanced flow of the fluid in the torque converter.